una noche historica en sweet amoris
by hikari thaisho x3
Summary: una noche en las que al terminar la fiesta un grupo de estudiantes seguiran festejando, las chicas disfrutaran haciendole bromas a los chicos ¿ellos se vengaran? de que forma bromas,risas,alcohol,declaraciones todo en una noche-lo se pesimo summary pero vamos delen una oportunidad es mi primer fanfic aqui y para este fanfic busco espero que se unan y me envien sus fichas sayo-
1. Chapter 1

Una noche histórica en **Sweet Amoris**

Luces y música a todo volumen había en Sweet Amoris donde se celebraba que el instituto terminaba para darle paso a unas merecidas vacaciones de verano.

Pero no todo es de color rosa que pasaría si gran parte de los estudiantes quedaran ebrios armando alborotos en el instituto, el día o mejor dicho la noche era perfecta para hacerlo mas aun sin un adulto que se haga responsable esta noche era solamente de ellos y las disfrutarían al máximo

Why do I sing for?  
Paradichlorobenzene  
I just sing without understanding the meaning  
Paradichlorobenzene  
So, I began to run seeking for answers  
Paradichlorobenzene  
Although I already know there was nothing left for me

Come let's sing, let's dance  
Paradichlorobenzene  
Come let's scream, let's shout  
Paradichlorobenzene  
The dog, athe cat, the cow, the pig everyone  
Paradichlorobenzene  
Come let's go mad, let's sleep  
Come until we rot away

Se oían unas melodiosas voces junto a la música que producían los instrumentos que estaban siendo tocados por Nathaniel, Castiel y lysandro, los tres cantaban juntos al compás de la música disfrutando de los gritos de diversión y euforia de las personas que los escuchaban en especial de tres chicas que estaban casi al frente del escenario.

I hate the rules  
I just don't want to be tie  
So I ran away  
forgetting about everything  
I hate to be ordered  
I want to be a little evil

I slip out of the house in the middle of the night  
Running through the night's street  
Why do I live for?  
I asked it to a stray cat  
The cat say nothing in reply  
Just looked down at me  
I drink a coffee that can't be drink and  
looked up at the cloudy sky

What am I able to do right now?  
I don't even know that

So, I sing and screm  
Paradichlorobenzene  
I scream without understanding the reason  
Pardichlorobenzene  
Can you be satisfied here?  
Paradichlorobenzene  
Will something change if you break the rules?

Los gritos de euforia cada ves se hacían mas fuertes incitando a los tres jóvenes que estaban en el escenario a dar lo mejor de si mismo en las canción

Angel: los tres cantan muy bien -dijo una de las tres chicas no podía medir menos que 1,59 de altura, su cabello era negro con mechones azules largo y ondulado hasta las rodillas, su piel era blanca como la misma nieve lo que lograba resaltar sus finos pero hermosos labios rosados, sus ojos eran de un azul zafiro y en el centro había un hermoso color dorado que los hacia resaltar- pero… en especial castiel esta cantando muy bien –dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas mientras sonreía y baila al compás de la música luciendo su vestido azul con detalles negros-

So, I want to throw out everything, anybody is fine  
Paradichlorobenzene  
I wield the justice that strikes evil  
Paradichlorobenzene  
With the pretext of justice my stress disappear  
Paradichlorobenzene  
The surroundings stop as we don't realize  
our stupid acts.

Have this song a meaning?  
This song has no meaning  
Have this song a fault?  
This song has no fault

＊＊＊ is the meaning?  
＊＊＊＊isn't the meaning  
＊＊＊＊has a fault?  
The meaning of this song is…＊＊＊＊

And then I recognize  
After all, everything is hypocrisy  
What is the value of my life?  
The stray cat die drowning in the water

I throw away the empty coffee  
and looked to the sky covered by darkness  
What am I doing right now?  
I don't understand anything anymore

And the you laugh at me

And then I thrust you away

I am right you are wrong 

...: es cierto pero lysandro no se queda atrás el si que tiene una voz Hermosa –dijo una de las chicas que estaba junto a ella mientras miraba embelezada al dueño de tan hermosa voz-

Wrapped up by nothingness, disappear  
Until I vanish

Come let's sing, let's dance  
Paradichlorobenzene  
Come let's laugh, let's envy  
Paradichlorobenzen  
Me, you, everything, altogether  
Paradichlorobenzene  
Come let's go mad, let's sleep  
Come until we rot away

 ** _~Romaji_**

Boku wa nani no tame ni utau?  
Parajikurorobenzen  
Tada imi mo rikai sezuni utau  
Parajikurorobenzen  
Sou kotae motome hashiridashita  
Parajikurorobenzen  
Sono sakini tadoritsuite nanimonai to shitta kedo

Saa utaimashou, odorimashou  
Parajikurorobenzen  
Saa wamekimashou, sakebimashou  
Parajikurorobenzen  
Inu mo neko mo ushi mo buta mo mina  
Parajikurorobenzen  
Saa kuruimashou nemurimashou  
kuchihateru made saa

Ruuru ga boku wa iya de  
Tada shibararetakunakute  
Dakara boku wa nigedashite  
Otosaki no koto wa wasure  
Sashizu sareru no ga iya de  
Sukoshi aku ni naritakute

Shinya ie wo mekedashite  
Yo no gai wo hashirimeke  
Nani notameni ikiru no ka  
Boku wa noraneko ni hanashikaketa  
Neko wa nanimo kotaezuni  
Tada mikudashita me de boku wo mita  
Nomemoshinai koohii nomihashite  
Kumorizora wo miagetanda  
Ima no boku ni nani ga dekiru?  
Soresura wakaranai

...: no se olviden de Nathaniel el tanpoco se queda atrás-dijo muy segura mientras bailaba pero sin quitarle la mirada al rubio que al ver que esta lo miraba se sonrojo y le guiño el ojo- kya me guiño el ojo puedo morir feliz –dijo mientras se ponía tan roja como un tomate apunto de desmayarse

Dakara boku wa utai sakebunda  
Parajikurorobenzen  
Sono imi mo rikai sezuni wameku  
Parajikurorobenzen  
Korede kimi wa manzoku dekiru no?  
Parajikurorobenzen  
Okite kisoku yabuttara kimi wa nani ka kawaruno?

Sou daredemo ii buchimaketai  
Parajikurorobenzen  
Aku wo tataku seigi furikazasu  
Parajikurorobenzen  
Seigi tate ni sutoresokaishou

Parajikurorobenzen  
Mawari todomeru bokura kidzukanai  
Oruka na koui.

Kono uta ni imi wa aru no?  
Kono uta ni imi wanai yo  
Kono uta ni tsumi wa aru no?  
Kono uta ni tsumi wanaiyo

＊＊＊ ni imi wa aru no?  
＊＊＊＊ ni imi wanai yo  
＊＊＊＊ ni tsumi wa aru no?  
Kono uta no imi wa… ＊＊＊＊

Boku wa soshite kidzuku  
Shosen wa subete gizen nanda to  
Boku no ikiru kachi wa nani?  
Noraneko wa mizu ni obarejinda

Kara ni natta koohii nagesutete  
Yami ni oowareta sora wo mita  
Ima no boku wa nani wo shiteru?

Las tres amigas como pudieron caminaron hasta conseguir salir del montón de estudiantes que estaban bailando y gritando eufóricamente, para poder ir detrás del escenario pues a la canción no le faltaba mucho para terminar y cuando esta lo hago todos se Irian a casa ya que era muy tarde y la canción era el cierre del ultimo día de clases

Mou nanni mo wakaranai

Soshite kimi wa boku wo waraunda

Soshite boku wa kimi wo tsukitobasu

Boku ga tadashikute kimi wa chigau

Kyomu ni kururete wa kieru  
boku ga kiesaru made

Saa utaimashou odorimashou  
Parajikurorobenzen  
Saa waraimashou netamimashou  
Parajikurorobenzen  
Boku mo kimo mo nanimokamo zenbu

Parajikurorobenzen  
Saa kuruimashou nemurimashou  
Kuchihateru made saa

La canción ya había terminado cuando las chicas llegaron hasta atrás del escenario con tres botellas de agua y toallas para que los chicos ceceen su sed y se pudieran sacar el sudor de su frente después de estar toda la noche cantando y tocando.

Al cabo de una hora todos ya se habían ido menos un grupo de chicas que estaban compuesto por seis chicas y otro grupo de chicos igualmente de seis

Castiel: esto si que fue agotador –dijo mientras se tiraba un poco de aga en el pelo ya que justamente esa noche hacia mucho calor

Nathaniel: es cierto pero admito que valió la pena-dijo tomando un poco del contenido que había en un vaso que estaba cerca, que según el creía era ''agua''

Lysandro: me pareció ver algunas chicas cerca de aquí Pensé que todos se había ido excepto nosotros - pensó en voz alta el mas distraído del grupo mientras buscaba su libreta

Kentin: quizás estén buscando algo no creo que se queden mucho se hizo muy tarde ya

-Viktor sonrío con malicia ya que era el único que sabia que hacían el grupo de chicas a altas horas de la noche, ya que una de ellas se lo había contado para que las ayude pero lo que no sabia el era que el también caería en la broma del grupo de chicas- y si vamos a ver recuerden que nosotros tenemos que verificar que no aya nadie para cerrar el instituto-

Armi: pues vamos a echar un vistazo rápido que ya es muy tarde –dijo mientras bostezaba

Sin mas que decir el grupo de chicos entraron en el instituto y se separaron para buscar mas rápido a las chicas grave fue su error ya que las chicas se aprovecharían de eso

Si si lo se u.u no esta muy bueno pero lo estará cuando aparentan las chicas junto a sus bromas muajajaj muajaja (ya deja de reírte como demente) no quiero además quien eres tu? (yo soy tu) como es eso -.0 (no tengo ni la menor idea .-. ) bueno te voy a decir conciencia si Haci suena bonito *w* (me parece bien *w*) bueno chicas yo soy Hilari thaisho y este es mi primer fanfic que hago aquí Haci que me gustaría que participen mandándome sus O.C

La ficha de sus O.c debe contener todo esto:

Nombre:

Apellido:

Edad:(16-19)

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Vestimenta:

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Chico: (el chico que elijan cera al chico al que le aran la broma así que elijan bien –w0 los que están libres son Nathaniel, Armin, Kentin, Viktor y lysandro y todos los demás por si se quieren unir mas de 5 chicas)

Broma que le harán: (puede ser una broma pezada o no eso se vera luego y yo modificare algunas partes pero si la bromas es muy divertida mejor para mi XD)

CANCIONES QUE CANTARAN:( ejem no les diré para que es todavía aun que es muy Ovio xD pero solo dire esto los chicos se vengaran de ustedes muajaja muajaj –si sabes que tu O.c también sufrirá la venganza no?- conciencia no te metas- huy que carácter- ejem bueno como decía también hay algunas que elijare para el momento)

Creo que eso es todo mi ficha la presentare junto a las demás en el próximo capitulo

Sazonara nwn/

#Hilari_thaisho


	2. Chapter 2

Kya **Konichiwa**

 **Holis mis queridas lectoras w les quiero decir que mañana sin falta subo el capitulo**

 **Mas primero un pequeño aviso el capitulo 2( espero que sea el único) lo tendré que subir por partes es decir primer parte, segunda parte y así hasta el capitulo 3.**

 **Por el simple echo de que hoy cuando termine por fin el capitulo 2 se le dio justo por cortarse la luz *sonríe con ironía* si que tengo suerte, todo el capitulo se borro por completo Haci que lo tendré que hacer de nuevo y además tengo que hacer algunos O.c masculinos para algunas chicas por eso el capitulo 2 lo subiré por partes**

 **(eso te pasa por un guardar el capitulo . antes de que se cortara la luz)**

 **-Y yo que iba a saber que justamente en ese momento se cortaría la luz *hace un puchero muy infantil mientras empieza a quejarse por lo bajo***

 **(Debiste haber sido mas rápida . cuando escribías y hubiese quedado guardado)**

 **-*ya a punto de llorar *tampoco sea tan mala sabes que cuando escribo me tardo mucho por todos mis horrores de ortografía;-;**

 **(no entiendo como hiciste para pasar de año con esa ortografía /.- )**

 **Eso fue muy fácil soborne a los profesores a que soy una genio *pequeños brillos aparecen en su rostro mientras se señala ***

 **(Mas bien eres bien baka . ya se me hacia raro que pasaras de año baka baka baka baka )**

 ***comienza a llorar a tal grado que parecía una fuente * no me digas así¡**

 **(como quieras solo recuerda para que estamos aquí #-.-)_**

 ***se limpia las lagrimas y sonríe * es cierto bueno chicas les agradezco que le den una oportunidad a mi fanfic y aquí las chicas que estarán en el**

 **Chica infernal – lysandro**

 **Mey-chan Sakura- kentin**

 **Enjerekuso usuyase- viktor**

 **Suu-ito bamzai- nathaniel**

 **Sakuhoshi- Armin**

 **Haeuka angelique- dejan**

 **Malik woltyns- tu ya sabes que yo te creare un O.c masculino pero todavía no lo termino**

 **(la muy idiota no sabe pensar buenos nombres masculinos xD )**

 **No es gracioso . soy mala para los nombres si ejem como iva la ultima es**

 **Black ross- seguiré esperando a que me envíes tu O.c ya que se que estas ocupada**

 **(por cierto solo para molestarla 3:) te busco entre todos sus mensajes y la muy baka tenia activado el traductor y no te encontraba por que te buscaba por Black ross y aparecía negro ross xD hay que ser baka )**

 **Venga u.u no me di cuenta recién me di cuenta después de tres horas buscándola T.T además nunca fui buena en ingles *Seba a un rincón mientras un aura de derrota la rodea* este DIA no puede ser peor;-;**

 **(muajja eso es lo que tu crees recuerda que mañana comienzas de nuevo las clases y tienes que levantarte temprano para ir a educación física *sonríe con maldad* y tampoco olvides que no hiciste nada de toda la tarea que te dejaron )**

 **Que?¡ *ed-educacion física no estudie para la prueba 0-0 es mi fin * el aura de derrota se hace mas fuerte * al diablo voy a Sorbona a la profesora ewe, bueno Chaux chicas nwn**

 **A por ultimo por Haver tardado tanto les regalare una cuenta a las primeras 3 chicas que contesten estas preguntas nwn**

 **En una relación de uke y semen quien es el semen castiel o Nathaniel *comienza a leer la primer pregunta* que diablos me paso ahí 0.0**

 **Bueno la segunda lysandro es muy … por lo que siempre pierde su…**

 **A castiel le gusta pocas cosas una de ellas es…**

 **Nathaniel cuando era chico era…**

 **Armin es obviamente un...**

 **Violeta esta enamorada de…**

 **Y el no le corresponde por que…**

 **Como ven son muy sencillas las cuentas se las mando por pm**

 **Ahora si sayonara nwn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holis nwn bueno lo prometido es deuda 0w0 aquí les traigo el capitulo 2… o la primer parte de este uwu**

 **Bueno antes que nada perdón por la tardanza y felicidades a**

 **-** **Chica infernal**

-Mey-chan Sakura

-Suu-ito Banzai

 **Por responder bien (o mejor dicho rellenar ya que solo había una pregunta) lo de ayer, por eso son las tres ganadoras espero que disfruten muchos de sus pa's en especial tu suu-ito me animas mucho nwn espero que disfrutes de tus pa's se que pasaba un poco los 300 al igual que se que en las cuentas hay muchos pa's pero muy poco de dinero si seré pobre uwu bueno no importa aun así espero y ruego que el Ninja de Nathaniel no les haga buscarlo por todo el instituto xD**

 **Primero aviso que por uno que otra broma pasara d incluso MA naa no para tanto pero solo aviso ewe**

 **Bueno ahora si aquí la primer parte del capitulo 2**

 **Capitulo 2**

(Primer parte)

Por los pasillos del ahora oscuro instituto caminaba uno de los delegados del instituto quien llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla roto en distintos lugares como si estuviera rasgado de color negro y una remera sin mangas, mas bien parecía que habían sido arrancadas de color negro claro caso gris. Nathaniel seguía caminando tranquilo hasta que escucho una voz detrás de el.

…: Nathaniel ?

Sonrío al darse cuenta quien era la dueña de esa voz y sin pensarlo se dio media vuelta y le sonrío a chica frente a el apenas unos centímetros mas pequeña que el gracias es que mas alta que una chica promedio, tenia su cabello atado en una coleta de caballo alto, su pelo era de color borgoña con mechas californianas en tonos rosa eléctrico y morado perla es ondulado que le llega hasta la cintura sus ojos de un azul cielo con una leve heterocromía en el ojo izquierdo el cual la mitad superior es azul y la mitad inferior color pardo lucen muy bien su bronceada piel y sus finos y delicados rasgos de su rostro junto a sus largas pestañas dándole un aura angelical y refinada frente a los ojos del chico frente a ella - hola Katyusha

Hola¡ -katyusha sonrío con alegría al responder el saludo esta llevaba una mini falda negra con unas pequeñas cadenas colgando de esta y un top azul que hacia lucir su esbelta y curvada figura- podrías acompañarme a la sala de delegados es que olvide una cosa ahí por favor –le dedico una pequeña sonrisa que provoco que Nathaniel no pueda negarse a su petición.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala de delegados, después de entrar dentro de la sala katyusha se apresuro a cerrar la puerta con la llave que fácilmente le había robado a Nathaniel, este al ver su acción la miro extraño no solo por que no sabia por que lo hacia si no también por que ellos apenas se hablaban por ello no conocía bien a katyusha. esta sonrío con malicia y perversión al ver que el rubio se comienza a asustar cuando ella empieza a desvestirse, revelando un sexy y provocador conjunto de lencería roja que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, comienza a acercase lentamente hasta el con una actitud bastante insinuante que ponía muy nervioso por lo casi como si fuera un reflejo comienza a retroceder hasta estar acorralado en una de las paredes-que pasa Nathaniel por que tan nervioso –dijo de un susurro en su oreja de una manera muy seductora mientras hacia que se siente en una silla que había cerca para poder inmovilizarlo lo cual consiguió fácilmente, rápidamente le jala de la remera y le planta un beso en los labios. Aprovechando entonces la estupefacción de Nathaniel, le quita de un solo movimiento la remera dejando Haci descubierto su torso el cual estaba bien marcado, para después vendar sus ojos y esposarle las muñecas a la silla donde estaba sentado.

Qu-que -haces pregunto en vano ya que no hubo respuesta alguna para su pregunta katyusha continúa besándole. El pobre Nathaniel no podía reaccionar de lo pasmado que estaba y se dejó hacer, entonces siente que Katyusha comienza a besarle el cuello para después succionar su cuello y morderle levemente , dejándole un chupetón lo que provoco que Nathaniel soltara un gemidito por lo bajo. Katyusha entonces se aleja con una gran sonrisa antes de que Nathaniel se diera cuenta, se oyó el sonido de una cámara. El rubio movió la cabeza hasta que por fin se quitó la improvisada venda y ve a Katyusha sonriéndole con picardía-además de virgen uke –se viste rápidamente y le muestra a nathaniel la foto que mostraba al chico semidesnudo pues no supo cuando pero katyusha le había quitado toda su ropa dejándolo solo en boxer-adiós nath –salio de la sala de delegados ignorando los gritos del rubio quien le demandaba que lo soltara mas esta solo sonrío

No puedo creer que haya caído- comenzó a reírse recordando el rostro del aludido Nathaniel- quien diría que era verdad… -susurro para si misma para después apartar un poco su flequillo de su rostro el cual tenia tres pasadores de tres colores distintos rojo, verde y azul mientras recordaba que había ciertos rumores que decían que Nathaniel era virgen y ella como la persona mas curiosa del mundo quiso saber si ese rumor era cierto- al parecer los rumores no son del todo mentira –continua riendose mientras comienza a buscar a alguna de las chicas para ayudarlas o ver la reacion de los chicos ante sus bromas

 **Como pueden ver es muy corto uwu y también como pueden ver solo eh mostrado una de las ciento de bromas de las chicas que me mandaron sus fichas es que tuve que poner fuerza de voluntar ya que me imaginaba a castiel en una situación asi kjhkjhdskk *p***

 **Bueno espero que les guste mañana si kami me deja subiré la segunda parte y la tercera juntas**

 **Kya esto me iso pensar por aula razón en castiel jukkdss**

 **Castiel: quien me nombro**

 **( y este de donde salio 0.0)**

 **Castiel¡ -lo habrazo con fuerza-yo te nombre 0w0**

 **Castiel: hola enana –sonríe con arrogancia y me roca la cabeza- por que me nombraste**

 **Es que … es que quiero que me ayudes a buscar una cosa si –pongo cara de perrito bajo la lluvia –**

 **Castiel: si que eres molesta, venga te ayudo**

 **-me voy junto a castiel a un cuarto que esta todo oscurito ewe-**

 **Bueno mientras yo me violo a cassy digo digo mientras castiel me ayuda ewe le deseo una linda noche día tarde mañana**

 **Sazonara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holis¡**

 **me alegra que Allan disfrutado la primer parte del capitulo dos nwn**

 **por cierto… ewe gomen pero ayer no podía invitar a nadie a violar a jkhkjkj digo ayudarnos a mi y a castiel a buscar una coshilla w para la próxima se los doy enterito.**

 **Castiel: ni creas tabla**

 **;-; no me digas tabla**

 **Castiel: eres una tabla de planchar al igual que todas las demás- se aleja mientras sonrie –**

 **Ahora si . lo lamentaras ¡**

 **Bueno chicas mientras yo me encargo del cabello de menstruación les dejo leer la segunda parte del capitulo**

 **Chaito nwn**

 **Capitulo 2**

(Segunda parte)

Kentin miraba por los pasillos esperando a encontrar a algunas de las chicas que a pesar de estar buscándolas ya hace varios minutos no había encontrado ni a una de ella y extrañamente tampoco había visto a los chicos, kentin llevaba puesto un pantalón verde oscuro que a simple vista se observaba que era un pantalón militar junto a una remera blanca si mangas y unos guantes roqueros sin dedos-donde se habrán metido –

Ni bien termino de hablar consigo mismo llego a un salón el cual estaba lleno de un liquido espeso y rojo de inmediato se puso nervioso ya que entre todo ese liquido rojo se podía ver claramente una sombra- qui-quien eres?¡ - trato de Mostar firme ante su pregunta mas sus nervios lo había traicionado provocando que tartamudee al hacer la pregunta.

Who I am? …-su vos sonaba totalmente desquiciada y tenebrosa , la sombra se paro lentamente ya que estaba arrodillada dejando ver levemente como era su pelo era de color negro hasta mas debajo de la nuca tenia un buzo blanco con capucha que al parecer estaba todo manchado de rojo y un pantalón de mezclilla negro, en su mano llevaba un gran cuchillo afilado -I'm your worst nightmare ¡-comenzó a reírse como un desquiciado para después darse la vuela y enfrentar al chico que al verle el rostro se le puso la cara pálida como la de un muerto pues había visto el rostro del sujeto frente a el su cara era de color blanco como la misma nieve sus ojos parecían no tener parpado y lo que mas lo aterrorizo fue que en su rostro estaba marcada una sonrisa eterna que jamás nadie le quitaría-go to sleep-grito antes comenzar a correr hacia kentin quien salio rápidamente de la sala y comenzó a gritar como una chica en un concierto al ver a su cantante preferido solo que este gritaba de una forma mas escandalosa mientras le rogaba a kami que le salvara la vida.

Su rápida huida quedo detenía al ver frente a el a una chica de un tez clara como la pureza del agua, su cabello es de un tono castaño claro, casi rubio, como las más puras arenas de los mares y océanos, largo, laceo hasta las puntas donde se forman rizos. Sus ojos de un profundo color turquesa, que llegan a confundirse con el aguamarina por la luz del sol. Posee unas pequeñas pequitas en los cachetes, un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, su cuerpo esta muy desarrollado, la envidia de cualquier chica sin embargo ella utiliza ropa holgada/deportiva para disimularlo y por ultimo, tiene una cicatriz de 22 puntos en el pie izquierdo. Llevaba un polo de hombre azul oscuro, unos pantalones acampados negros y unas zapatillas desgastadas de color blanco su cabello lo tenía atado en un chongo en forma de tomate desarreglado- por que correr kentin ?-pregunto con inocencia a pesar de saber la respuesta

Aqua es que… El de la sala ,sangre , go to sleep, jeff the killer ,muerte, pesadilla, correr vida –comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido alguno confundiendo a la chica frente a el pero aun así sonriendo en sus adentros.

mi-mira no te entiendo lo unico que entendi fue jeff the killer –dijo con falso miedo cosa que kentin no noto por lo asustado que estaba- Ben yo se donde podemos escondernos- rápidamente tomo su mano mientras comenzaba a correr por los pasillos buscando una sala en especial…

-mientras tanto con el "supuesto asesino"-

Se podía ver claramente como el anterior desquiciado que quería asesinar cruelmente a kentin no era nada más y nada menos que chica que comenzaba a reírse al ver en su cámara la reacción de susto del pobre chico- no puedo creer que aya comenzado a gritar como una niñita-sin poder evitarlo soltó una gran carcajada mientras se sacaba la mascara de jeff the killer revelando su identidad. Era Rous la prima de castiel a quien le pareció muy divertido hacerle esta broma al militar, rous tiene el cabello rubio con algunos mechones rojos sus ojos son de un color negro como la misma oscuridad tiene un tatuaje en su hombro de una medialuna y una estrella el cual todavía era cubierto por el buzo blanco y todo ensangrentado- va uno faltan dos –dijo con malicia mientras se perdía por los oscuros pasillos del instituto.

-con kentin y Aqua-

Aqua había dirigido a kentin por los pasillos del instituto buscando una sala en especial la cual no tardo en encontrar- mira es aquí -dijo sin rodeos mientras tomaba la mano del militar y se adentraba en la sala seguida del castaño, SIM embargo ella rápidamente soltó su mano y se alejo de el, el militar el cual estaba confundido no se da cuenta que choca con una soga en el piso que hace accionar un aparato de los mas sencillo que consiste en mover un balde arriba del ojiverde y tirar encima de él, un balde lleno de miel demasiado pegajosa. Aprovecha su distracción para encender un ventilador y tirar frente a él, una gran cantidad de plumas blancas, envolviendo al pobre militar en un tornado de plumajes. Cuando el ventilador deja de funcionar, la castaña se acerca a él y pone sobre su cabeza un adorno con forma de cresta de gallo. Para finalmente sonreírle con su usual inocencia y salir de ahí como si nada hubiera pasado ignorando la confusión en los ojos del militar el cual con la mirada reclamaba una explicación mas no obtuvo ninguna ya que la chica se fue corriendo mientras se reía.

Bueno aquí termina la segunda parte y como ven esta ves si es un poco mas largo Unwn hoy si puedo subo la terse parte pero mientras tanto

–de la nada saco una silla con rueditas en la que estaba atado castiel con la boca vendada-

Espero que lo disfruten ewe se los dejo toda la tarde mientras yo me voy al cole ustedes lo violan digo lo vigilan xD no se debe escapar –sonrío con maldad y le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla- adiós cassy me lo cuidan eeeh –se aleja mientras levanta la mano en forma de saludo

Sayonara nwn/


	5. Chapter 5

**Holis owo espero que hayan cuidado de cassy /w/**

 **Bueno pido disculpas ya que a una o dos le había dicho que el cap lo Siberia ayer pero tuve algunos problemas personales TwT**

 **Gomen gomen gomen**

 **-cállate a nadie le importa tus disculpas . ya deja que lean el cap-**

 **Si, si ya se no me regañes;-; bueno aquí el siguiente cap**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **(Tercera parte)**

Recargada en un casillero se podía ver a una chica de piel pálida con ojos grises su cabello era de color negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, y de color azul intenso desde la espalda asta mas debajo de sus caderas, sonreía con una pizca de maldad y impaciencia que reflejaba al morder sus carnosos labios los cuales eran rojos como la sangre, llevaba puesto una Falda negra 30 cm arriba de las rodillas con una cadena del lado izquierdo, botas militares negras, calcetas rayadas de color blancas y negras 2 cm abajo de los muslos, playera de manga larga igual de rayada, un chaleco negro con capucha con afelpado dentro y unos guantes de piel sin dedos-donde se abra metido- dijo amy ya con poca paciencia sin dejar de sonreír mientras recordaba lo sucedido 10 horas antes de que el concierto terminara

-10 horas antes-

Amy había ido al vestidor de hombres el cual al lado de ese estaba las duchas para que se duchen después de los deportes, ella camina por los vestidores y al ver solamente la ropa de un chico sonrío en sus adentros ya que reconocía la ropa que estaba sobre un banco a la espera de que el dueño salda de ducharse y lo usara pero eso no pasaría o no para nada casi de inmediato tomo toda la ropa menos la ropa interior claro y sin tenerlo previsto se metió a uno de los casilleros de los vestidores ya que el dueño de la ropa había salido envuelto en una toalla.

Pero que diablos-dijo en vos alta un chico de pelirrojo (para mi es pelirrojo natural pero por si acaso xD) quien estaba muy ocupado sosteniendo la toalla que rodeaba sus caderas para darse cuenta que desde las aberturas de los casilleros una chica lo observaba con un leve rubor ya que había que reconocer que el chico tenia un buen cuerpo se podía ver que hacia ejercicio a diario por sus bien formados pectorales.

l-lo sabia era thales- dio en un susurro mientras movía su cabeza Asia los lados para dejar de observar al chico que buscaba insistentemente su ropa ya que si seguía así pescaría un resfriado, Amy dispuesta a dejar de perder preciados segundos saco su celular y comenzó a sacarle fotos hasta que se percato de que thales volvía a las duchas tomo esa oportunidad para salir del casillero pero al hacer un mal movimiento provoco que una "tela" cayera en su cabeza tomo la supuesta tela y antes de volver a dejarla donde estaba la miro bien y de dio cuenta que era un boxer por lo cual se puso roja y como alma que lleva el diablo salio del casillero no sin antes de dejar la ropa de thales en un lugar donde lo pueda encontrarlo fácilmente.

Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de lo que había pasado antes de salir de los vestidores para después darle un vistazo a su celular en el cual estaba marcado una pagina en especial lo que la izo sonreír con malicia ya que no muy lejos de donde ella estaba pudo reconocer al pelirrojo quien al verla corrió hasta ella.

Amy así que tu eras quien andaba por aquí –dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa thales llevaba puesto la ropa que horas antes amy le había quitado llevaba uno pantalón de mezclilla azul una remera de color verde la cual hacia resaltar sus ojos que eran de un hermoso color esmeralda, y una chaqueta de cuero de color negro

Así es solo que no soy la única –susurro por lo bajo mientras se acercaba al chico con un aura de superioridad que la rodeaba lo cual ponía un tanto nervioso al chico ya que algo le decía que esa aura no señalaba nada bueno- oye thales te puedo mostrar algo –tomo su celular mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al chico-no te preocupes todavía no eh mordido a nadie

Cla-claro que quieres mostrarme –dijo aun un tanto nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca pero de inmediato dejo su nerviosismo para dejarle paso al horror que se veía bien reflejado en su rostro al ver lo que con tanta insistencia le mostraba la chica, no era nada mas que una pagina que llevaba su nombre y tenia fotos de el con solo una toalla cubriéndolo, en otras estaba en ropa interior pero eso no cambiaba el contexto de que había toda una pagina con fotos de el las cuales eran muy reveladoras hasta había algunas con photoshop donde lo habían puesto con varios chicos que a simple vista se podía ver que bateaban para el otro equipo, un equipo totalmente diferente al suyo su mandíbula casi llegaba a tocar el piso

Que pasa thales te comió la lengua el gato –dijo con malicia mientras miraba lo horrorizado que el chico estaba- no te preocupes no eres el único –dijo para después mostrarle una foto de nathaniel en donde el estaba aun

Más comprometido con esa foto ya que esa misma foto fue la que había tomado katyusha al terminar su pesada broma a nathaniel, la mandíbula de thales ya había logrado tocar el suelo se quedo así sin poder reaccionar su mente estaba procesando de la manera mas lenta que había todo lo que había visto en esa condenada pagina, amy al ver al estupefacto chico no izo nada mas que sonreír y caminar hacia el patio dejando atrás a thales quien aun no reaccionaba.

Natalya estaba sentada en el borde de las mesas que había en la sala de ciencias en donde hacían experimentos con el profesor farres mientras jugaba con su celular ya que pronto comenzaría su broma pero lo que ella no sabia es que alguien interrumpiría su broma y ella no podría evitarlo…

Ok gomen se que es corto

-muy corto ,-

Si ya se u.u y lo siento de verdad lo siento

Espero que disfruten de este mini cap


	6. Chapter 6

**holis nwn**

 **gomen por estar ausente toooda la semana**

 **es que como saben (o quizas no)**

 **toda la semana estubo lloviendo y adivinen pense llueve todo el dia me quedo y termino de escribir los capitulos.**

 **pero no!, mi mama me obligo a ir igual me mori de frio y siempre llevaba a mi casa mojada ;-;**

 **quedara en su conciensia si me enfermo .**

 **pero bueno eso no fue el unico problema si no que en mi casa hay goteras y pues se lleno de agua TwT valla suerte la mia no?**

 **por la culpa del agua mi mama tuvo que cambiar todo de lugar y justo la compu quedo lejos del enchufe, entonces me dije bueno uso mi cuaderno en ves de la compu y entro desde mi celu para terminarlo pero recien en ese momento me di cuenta de que no podia entrar desde el celu nwn...**

 ***comienza a romper todo lo que esta a su alrededor con gran furia *#$%"#**

 **hikari? *desde una esquina me queda biendo lysandro con cara de wtf? ***

 **lysandro*corro hacia el y lo abrazo con fuerza *apapachame que estoy triste y furiosa y feliz de poder verte... en otras palabras estoy bipolar**

 ***comienza a acariciarme la cabeza con mucho cuidado mirntras me mira con ternura*ya ya tranquila**

 **kya es por eso que todas te queremos tanto*sonrio y me abrazo mas a el * bueno en fin chicas ahor saben por que no pude subir el siguente cap del fanfic, por sierto les quiero decir como compensacion el siguiente capitulo sera mucho mas largo y en el ya apareceran todas las chicas y el procimo a este ellos reciviran su venganza muajajajaj**

 **bueno eso es todo otraves gomen espero perdonen a esta bipolar :3**

 **sayonara**


End file.
